


Both

by Giant_Gyeomie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Smut, Taeyong is there for like a second, Threesome - M/M/M, ass eating, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 10:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20307718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giant_Gyeomie/pseuds/Giant_Gyeomie
Summary: Yuta is tired but he takes care of his boyfriends.





	Both

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun writing this. It's my first time writing a three some but I think it's good.

Sicheng was in bed on his phone when Yuta flopped down next to him voice soft and sweet "hi baby."

"hi. How was dance practice?"

Yuta groaned rolling onto his back "hell. My legs are on fire and I'm gross but I can't move to shower."

Sicheng smiled putting his phone down to run his fingers through Yuta's brown hair "where's Taeil? You know he has to shower before bed."

Yuta hummed leaning into Sicheng's touch "went out to eat with the kids. I'm the only one that came home."

"ok well I could shower with you?" The younger offered 

Yuta laughed "are you asking or telling me?"

Sicheng shoved him "you need my help don't be an asshole."

Yuta pouted "I'm sorry I really need your help babe."

"no shower sex Yuta. I'm just helping you get clean."

Yuta whined "do you even love me?"

Sicheng got off his bed and headed to the bathroom "I love Taeil more. He's not a whiny baby."

Yuta whined louder as he followed Sicheng to the bathroom.

The younger boy was already naked in the shower.

Yuta quickly stripped and got in behind him "you love me?"

Sicheng smiled "yes I love you. Get in front of me so I can wash your hair you big baby."

Yuta sighed happily as Sicheng washed his hair relaxing instantly. Sure his legs were still on fire but Sicheng has magical fingers that made him forget about his legs and let himself melt into his boyfriend.

Sicheng washed himself and Yuta quickly knowing if he took his time Yuta would talk him into a quick shower fuck "come on Yu baby you're tired."

Yuta mumbled sleepily "wanna blow you." As they headed to their shared room.

Sicheng opened the door and groaned "fuck Taeil! What are you doing?"

Taeil smiled happily waving at his boyfriend's like two people didn't just walk in on him four fingers deep in his ass.

Yuta laughed fondly "looks like I can't go to sleep now."

Sicheng sighed slapping Yuta's arm "who do you want baby?"

Taeil whined as he pushed his fingers deeper "bo-both."

Yuta kissed Sicheng sweetly before going over to Taeil's bed running his hand up and down the older mans thick thigh "hi baby. What do you need?"

Sicheng kissed Taeil's face repeatedly "tell us what you want baby."

Taeil whimpered as Yuta pulled his fingers out and replaced then with his tongue. Yuta loved teasing both men with his tongue. The feeling of his boyfriend's clinching around his tongue made pride fill his chest. 

Yuta ate Taeil out teasingly slow cashing the older man to whine reaching out for Sicheng.

"Yuta's teasing you isn't he baby? Want me to touch you or blow you?" Sicheng asked as he ran his fingers through Taeil's hair. 

Taeil moaned out "ride me?"

Sicheng kissed him "ok baby just gimme a second to prep."

Yuta pulled away from Taeil "I'll do it. Come here Chengie."

Taeil whined "no fair!"

Yuta chuckled "I have two hands baby. Relax."

Sicheng whined as Yuta bit his thigh "babe what do you want fingers or tongue?"

Sicheng mumbled "fingers please."

Taeil whined watching the two younger men as he stroked his cock. Yuta lubbed up two fingers smiling as Sicheng laid next to Taeil with ass on display for brown haired boy.

"ready baby?" Yuta asked smiling at his boyfriend.

Sicheng nodded sighing happily as Yuta eased his slick fingers into his tight hole.

Taeil asked "feel good Chengie?"

"fuck. It feels so good." The Chinese man whimpered out.

Yuta tossed the lube to Taeil "help me out baby."

Taeil squeezed some lube onto the Japanese mans fingers before pulling Sicheng into a kiss. They moaned into each others mouth as Yuta sped his fingers up inside both of.

Yuta asked "how you feeling babies?"

Sicheng gasped as Yuta's fingers brushed against his prostate "fuck Yuta!"

Taeil whined as Sicheng said "stop. I'm good baby. Taeil you ready?"

Yuta pulled his fingers out of both boys and asked "condoms?"

Sicheng nodded "easy clean up."

Yuta tossed him a condom and kissed Taeil's thigh "same time baby?"

Taeil asked already sounding fucked out "will it work?"

Sicheng hummed "it should but if not one of us can stop."

Yuta said "ok baby I think I should go first. Then Chengie can ride you after you adjust. Yeah sound good?"

Taeil whined loudly as Yuta put his condom on a lubed himself up slowly pushing into Taeil.

"you good baby?" Yuta asked while watching Taeil's face for any discomfort.

Taeil nodded "move."

Yuta pulled out and pushed back in slowly a few times before he stopped "Chengie baby come on."

Sicheng kissed Yuta then Taeil before putting the condom on the Korean man. Taeil hissed at Sicheng's light touches. Sicheng climbed on top of Taeil while Yuta held his cock steady for him. 

He moaned loudly as he sank down on Taeil's thick cock the stretch knocking the breath from his chest "fuck every time."

Yuta smiled kissing Sicheng's neck "you're fine baby."

Sicheng sat still for a long moment before he started slowly grinding his hips against Taeil's.

Taeil moaned "oh fuck Yuta." As Yuta snapped his hips violently.

The harder Yuta slammed into to Taeil the deeper he pushed Taeil into Sicheng.

The Chinese man had been a moaning mess since the start "Yu-Yuta baby I-fuck."

Yuta pulled him backwards into a kiss mumbling "you're doing so well baby. Look at Taeil. He's such a mess for us. Isn't that right Taeil?"

Taeil gripped Sicheng's waist hard moving him up and down faster "fuck you both feel so good. Ah! Ah Yuta there shit."

The Japanese man smirked and pounded into Taeil's prostate "you close?"

Nobody answers as they were to busy kissing and moaning into each others mouths.

Sicheng was the first to cum whining about being sensitive as Yuta kissed his neck "c'mon baby can you wait for Taeil to finish? You came untouched we're so proud."

Sicheng wondered how Yuta was still smoothly whispering dirty things in his ear while fucking the life out of Taeil. He truly believed Nakamoto Yuta was a magical being. Demon or witch he didn't know but he loved Yuta more than words could say.

Taeil pounded up into Sicheng as Yuta slammed into him. He squeezed Sicheng's thighs as if the younger could keep him grounded as he approached his climax.

Taeil moaned "fuck Chengie baby I'm close."

Sicheng whimpered reaching back for Yuta's hand tears running down his face from over sensitivity. Yuta held his hand tightly whispering sweet nothings in his ear telling him how proud he was as he continued to hit Taeil's prostate head on.

Taeil came with a quiet scream his grip on Sicheng's thighs was definitely gonna leave bruises. 

Yuta paused his thrusts to help Sicheng off Taeil calmly asking "can I keep going baby?"

Taeil whined in discomfort but nodded "ye-yeah go."

Yuta rapidly snapped his hips into Taeil a handful of times before he came into his condom. He pulled out removing his and Taeil's condoms "I'll get a rag and clean you two up. Chengie baby you did so well for us."

Sicheng flipped Yuta off as he went to get a rag "fuck you."

Yuta smiled wiping Sicheng's cum off Taeil's stomach and chest "maybe next time you look tired."

Taeil kissed Sicheng "thanks I really needed that."

Yuta smirked "no love for me?" 

Taeil kissed him then Sicheng did.

The bedroom door opened and Taeyong said "so uhhh you three are gonna have to explain to Chenle and Jisung what the fuck they just heard."

Yuta laughed as Taeil and Sicheng shyly looked away.

Yuta said "no problem Ty I'll do it later."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated. Thank you for reading my fic.


End file.
